


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Tyson and Brooklyn

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests.Tyson deals with inner turmoil, Brooklyn wears the persona of a devilish prince. Can Brooklyn convince Tyson to give him his first kiss?
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Brooklyn Masefield | Brooklyn Kingston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Tyson and Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> I’d like to request a Brooklyn x Tyson fic! I recently had the idea of Brooklyn developing a crush on Tyson, since he was the first person to try to be his friend. But I couldn’t think of how to write this myself. I’m curious if Tyson could come to return the feelings of someone who almost killed someone so dear to him.
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> Okay uh- I got really carried away with this one! Man it was good! I formed a lot of opinions as I wrote this I hope it’s to your liking! You mentioned if I thought Tyson could return the feelings of someone who almost killed someone so dear to him so I added a bit of that spice in there! Hope you enjoy :) It sorta turned into a full fic WHOOPS. Anything in * are Tyson’s private thoughts!

The party was a great success. 

Mr. Dickenson was very impressed with his work. He had made a great area under the bridge beside the small BBA headquarters, well headquarters is putting it nicely, it’s a decent sized shack. 

So he was understandably nervous when he invited all the teams to a large summer party.

To his surprise, almost everyone showed up, it brought a massive smile to his old face.

The bladebreakers helped a lot, Hilary hung up lanterns and decorations, Kenny and Max catered food, and Ray and Tyson sent out invites and dealt with the technical stuff. 

“Wow even Kai came!” 

“Of course Kai would come you crazy old man.” Hiro stood beside Mr. Dickenson with his arms crossed, not exactly happy to be there. 

“Of course? He’s a loner isn’t he?” Mr. Dickenson questioned.

“Not since the fall of BEGA, he’s stuck to the Bladebreakers like glue. It’s annoying seeing him in the Dojo with his friends whenever I go there.” 

“It’s nice to hear the words ‘Kai’ and ‘friends’ in the same sentence.” Mr. Dickenson smiled ignoring Hiro’s previous statements.

“Even Brooklyn’s here!” Mr. Dickenson clapped his hands together with glee looking into the crowd at the flash of orange hair.

“Yeah being a rebel as usual.” Hiro rolled his eyes.

Brooklyn was smiling while talking to members of the white tigers. Everyone seemed to be on edge with his team's appearance, but since BEGA it seemed to be mutually decided to let them back into the beyblade community, forgetting the past. 

“How’s he doing?” Mr. Dickenson’s eyebrows knit together in concern. 

“Alright. Training him is tough, as usual. He’s on meds now, and seeing a psychologist. I would like to say he’s getting there, but he’s not even close.” 

Mr. Dickenson nodded, acknowledging, but not showing any emotion, he didn’t know what emotions to show or feel, he tilted his head realizing that’s how Brooklyn thought all the time.

He finally decided on a response. 

“He looks happy.” 

Hiro shrugged, “we will never truly know. Boris did a number on an already ill child.” 

“The BBA is always here for you when you need it.” 

Hiro gifted him a warm smile, “Thanks Stanley, that means a lot. To me and also Brooklyn.”

On the other side of the room, Max and Ray hung out by the buffet table, finally full they sipped some juice out of plastic containers. 

“Isn’t this a party.” Ray mouthed the words into the juice cup while glaring at Brooklyn talking to the White Tigers. 

“You jealous he’s talking to Miriah? Just go over there and ask her to dance.”

Ray spluttered coughing up some of his juice, “Wha-? No! I’m just angry he’s really here in general-”

“Don’t lie Ray.” Max grinned. 

“Look- Look at all the people dancing Max, there’s no room and- Aren’t we spying on Tyson anyways?” 

“We can do two things at once.” Max took an elegant sip.

“Okay- How many people has Tyson danced with again?”

“Lost count again Ray? Keep up Buddy.” Max laughed while slapping him on the shoulder, causing Ray to again splutter his juice. 

Max surveyed the crowd, “a lot of people, but as predicted he’s been more flirty with the guys.” Max shrugged his shoulders with a know-it-all attitude. 

After Tyson inadvertently came out to Max and Ray the other day they decided it was their mission to help Tyson with his sexuality, a party with tons of dancing was the perfect opportunity.

“He was the most flirty with…” Ray trailed off trying to remember, suddenly concerned with the number of guys Tyson had danced with. 

“Oliver.” Max snapped his fingers.

“Yeah but Oliver’s already dating someone so he doesn’t count.” Ray rolled his eyes. 

“Wait what’s our goal here for tonight?” Max asked quizzically, knowing full well what they wanted to do. 

“To get him to kiss someone of course!” 

“Alright calm down it will be done by the end of the night.” 

Tyson was tired from dancing so much. He barely knew how to dance and yet tonight he felt like an expert. He went back to a table and grabbed his cup of punch gulping it down. He looked down at his outfit he chose, it was much different from what he would regularly wear, a little more revealing and mature, he liked it. 

Tyson was aware of the inner turmoil going on inside himself. Mentally he didn’t know where he belonged, he felt it before the BEGA championship and now he felt it bubbling over, so much that he accidentally got Ray and Max involved.

_Ah, damn it._

Tyson just wanted to keep dancing. Dancing and socializing was keeping his mind off everything.

_I’ve almost danced with everyone here though-_

“Hey Tyson! Dance with me?” Emily was blushing a bit when she asked.

“Yeah? A pretty girl like you? Of course.” Tyson cringed when he couldn’t tell if he meant it or not. 

He gently grasped her wrist and brought her to the clearing where everyone was dancing and without touching began to dance. 

“Dancing with the world champ, I wanted to do it once, while I had the opportunity.” Emily blushed a bit, mostly out of embarrassment, if anyone asked _not_ admiration. 

“Well here you are.” Tyson grinned while grabbing both her hands and swinging them back and forth in an awkward yet cute dance. 

She giggled a bit, however was immediately interrupted by a deep sophisticated voice. 

“Tyson? Can I take you away from this pretty lady?”

Tyson turned his head, not expecting the shine of Brooklyn’s earring to catch his eye.

Tyson’s jaw dropped a bit, he could not vocalize an answer. 

Brooklyn placed a hand on his chest and made a slight bow, “may I have this dance?” 

Tyson directed his attention back to Emily who simply nodded and pointed his hands in Brooklyn’s direction. 

Brooklyn grasped his hand and waist in a very formal way, Tyson wasn’t expecting it, he brushed it off as maybe being the only way he knew how. 

“Nice to see you again Tyson.” 

Tyson grinned slightly, he looked _really_ good. Tyson decided to start a conversation before the silence got weird. 

“Last time I saw you-”

“Things were weird.” 

“Yeah.” Tyson tried to laugh but it came out a bit high pitched for his liking. 

Brooklyn chuckled, but it came out more of a deep growl. 

Tyson bit his lip just a bit.

_Woah, okay, no- He might be the best looking guy here but he’s- Brooklyn._

“Tyson? Are you alright?”

“Yeah! I-I’m fine. Are you um-”

“Just ask.” 

“Are you okay? Since the tournament I mean.”

“I’m alright. I wanted to talk to you Tyson, specifically to thank you.” 

Tyson tilted his head as a silent ‘why’? 

“You really helped me. You were the hand that took me out of that dark place, and although I have a long way to go, you started it, without you I would still be with Boris- or not, you know, _here_.”

Tyson blinked a few times.

“So, thank you Tyson, for saving me.” 

“You’re um- Welcome.” Tyson slowed his pace to gently moving back and forth.

Brooklyn grasped his hand harder and pulled himself closer to Tyson.

“What can I do for you in return?” He grew a sly look on his face.

Tyson’s eyes grew wide.

*There’s no way he could know- No? No way? Unless he was talking to Hiro- No even Hiro doesn’t know-”

“Tyson?” 

“Y-Yeah?”

“You’re doing it again.” 

“Sorry…” Tyson mumbled looking down at their shoes. 

“You know…” Brooklyn took his hand off Tyson’s waist and placed a finger under Tyson’s chin forcing him to tilt his neck to look at him. 

Brooklyn took a deep breath and laid out his thoughts just barely above a whisper. 

“I kind of want to kiss you…” 

Tyson’s whole body turned to ice- no fire- no he turned into a ghost? The feelings his body was trying to signal his brain were all jumbled and he couldn’t figure out what to do, or what he _wanted_ to do. 

“I-” 

“We could sneak out, just for a few minutes, if that’s what you want.” Brooklyn changed his entire demeanor instantly, trying to appeal to Tyson’s tastes.

It worked. 

“Yo what is going on over there?” Max whispered to Ray while spying on Tyson and Brooklyn across the room. 

“I’ve been wondering the exact same thing.” Ray mumbled in a worried tone. 

“I have mixed feelings about this…” Max put a hand over his mouth deep in thought. 

“I mean- Would it hurt? If he dated Brooklyn I mean?”

“Dating! Ray!” 

“I mean- Kai would be pissed but Brooklyn’s not exactly _evil_ just…”

“Mentally ill? Unpredictable?” Max started listing at max speed. 

“Hey Max it’s not his fault he’s mentally ill. After working for Boris he must have suitcases of trauma.” 

“His special attack is called ‘King of Darkness attack.” Max rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, you got me there, but what are we going to _do_ about it?” 

Max hovered in place thinking, unfortunately while they were thinking about it, Tyson and Brooklyn disappeared. 

“Ah fuck-” Ray stammered. 

“Like you said Ray, not like we could do anything about it.” 

“Tyson and Brooklyn though? I think I heard he was pissed at Hiro, could he be doing it to get back at him?” Ray pointed out with a worried expression. 

“We know Tyson he won’t do anything dangerous, if anything he will just experiment with Brooklyn maybe kiss a bit-”

“ **What**.”

Ray and Max both turned on their heels to confront the familiar voice, their faces read fear, after all, it was the one person they didn’t want to hear from. 

Kai stood there mouth agape for a few moments managing to pool together his thoughts.

“What. The. Fuck.”


End file.
